Navidad a lo Malfoy
by Jessica C. Black
Summary: Es el baile de navidad. Y el ultimo año para ellos. Hermione cree que lo va a pasar sola, pero Draco aparece para cambiarlo ; Pasen y lean, por favor denle una oportunidad, soy primeriza... Dramione!


Navidad a lo Malfoy.

Hermione Granger, castaña y de ojos color miel, se preparaba para la ultima fiesta de navidad en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. No estaba de ánimo para nada, porque no tenía pareja y no quería que ese fuera su último baile. Sus compañeras la habían obligado a vestirse y maquillarse porque no iban a permitir que no fuera. Y ella se encontraba allí ya lista pero indecisa. Se veía bien, y ese vestido que había elegido le quedaba fantástico.

De repente alguien intervino su inspección en el espejo. Una majestuosa lechuza gris golpeaba insistentemente la ventana.

-¡Ahí va!-le gritó la castaña furiosa y esta dejó de golpear para solo esperar.

El ave entró en la habitación y se posó en la cama de la castaña. Llevaba un pergamino rodeado por una argolla plateada y envuelta en el pergamino había una hermosa rosa azul. Cuidadosamente retiró la nota de la lechuza y esta salió volando. Colocó la rosa en un vaso con agua y se dedicó a leer la nota. Esta iba dedicada a ella y al notar la letra del que la había enviado su corazón comenzó a palpitar deprisa.

_Hermione Jane Granger:_

_Esta noche todos celebran la noche buena en el gran salón, y he oído de buenas fuentes que no tienes pareja. Yo, Draco Malfoy, te invito a pasar la mejor noche de tu vida junto a mí en la sala de menesteres. Seremos tú y yo hasta que la noche se acabe, juntos compartiendo una cena ¿Qué me dices, Hermione? No acepto un no como respuesta, así que nos vemos cuando estés lista. Te esperare junto a la estatua de la bruja tuerta._

Draco Malfoy.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y termino de observarse en el espejo para salir corriendo a donde se encontrarían. Sus zapatos resonaban al correr, era el único ruido que se oía en los pasillos. Todos estaban terminando de arreglarse menos ella, que iba a su encuentro con la persona que amaba. Esa última navidad en el colegio sería perfecta.

Llegó al lugar acordado y lo vio. Él estaba allí contra la pared, esperándola y al verla sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y le mostró una hilera de resplandecientes dientes, obsequiándole una sonrisa sincera. La castaña cada día se enamoraba más de aquel joven. Esa noche vestía un traje negro, y se veía hermoso. Su blanquecina piel contrastaba con el color del traje, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y su cabello estaba peinado hacía atrás, como la primera vez que lo había visto.

Había estado largo rato esperándola. Había mandado a su lechuza y al verla regresar los minutos se volvían más tediosos aun. Temía que la chica no concurriera a su cita, temía que lo odiara tanto para elegir pasar la navidad con sus amigos. Pero todos sus miedos se esfumaron al verla parada, a unos pasos suyos. Al verla vestida con aquel vestido azul, con sus hombros al aire y sobre ellos delicados bucles que caían de su hermoso cabello recogido. Le agarraron unas fervientes ganas de ir hasta ella, abrazarla y besarla, pero no podía.

Se le acercó lentamente y le ofreció una mano que la castaña aceptó gustosa. Comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino y ambos se sentían las personas más felices de todo el colegio. Llegaron a la puerta de la sala de menesteres y él sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le cubrió los ojos a Hermione. La guió lentamente, tratándola como a un objeto de cristal, que con cualquier golpe podría romperse en mil pedazos.

Ella sintió que volaba mientras Draco la guiaba con sus manos apoyadas en su cintura. Sentía un leve cosquilleo debajo de la tela donde las manos del rubio estaban puestas y el pañuelo que le había colocado estaba impregnado de su aroma. Esa fragancia tan característica de él y que la volvía loca le inundaba las fosas nasales.

Le destapó los ojos y permitió que observara el fruto de largo rato decorando con sus propias manos. La chica abrió los ojos y la boca realmente asombrada y comenzó a recorrer la sala observando todos los detalles.

-Esto es hermoso, Draco-murmuró feliz

-Me alegra que te guste, lo he decorado yo, al estilo muggle-explicó orgulloso de si mismo

El ambiente estaba lleno de velas, y luces de colores, realmente era muy romántico. En el centro había una mesa para dos, con rosas azules de adorno. A un costado había miles de almohadones de muchos colores que rodeaban un hogar de donde unas cálidas llamas bailaban al compás de una música que se oía por toda la habitación. El techo estaba encantado como el del gran salón y se podían ver las estrellas como diamantes sobre el manto negro que era el cielo nocturno. Pero lo que mas maravillo a la chica fue un esplendoroso árbol de navidad decorado con los colores de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-Esta noche tan especial cenaremos camarones al jengibre-explicó el rubio haciendo aparecer la comida. La castaña cada vez iba creyendo más y más que todo eso parecía un sueño… Cenarían una comida muggle, el había decorado todo con sus propias manos, todo era realmente mágico.

-Delicioso-comentó al degustar la comida

-Y afrodisíaco-añadió él provocando que le subieran los colores a la cara a Hermione

-Fantástico…-murmuró avergonzada antes de seguir comiendo, ahora un poco incomoda…

Las velas se consumieron lentamente mientras la pareja cenaba en silencio, el rechistar del fuego del hogar, la música de fondo, mas los cubiertos estrellar contra los platos era lo único que se oía. Y cuando hubieron acabado los restos se esfumaron para dar lugar a una bandeja de helado con lluvia de nueces. Los gustos de la crema eran de menta y cereza, los sabores preferidos de cada uno. Luego de llevarse unas cucharadas a la boca, el rubio estuvo a punto de hablar pero la chica le posó un dedo sobre sus labios. Este acto provoco un leve sonrojo en el rubio que la chica no notó...

-Es afrodisíaco… ¿No?-preguntó

-Tienes razón, pero pensaba preguntarte si te había gustado la comida…-contestó divertido y la chica se avergonzó por su pregunta

-Me encantó-afirmó satisfecha

-Pues la he cocinado yo-explicó dejando mas asombrada a la chica

-Eres digno de cocinar-se burló la chica divertida-Ha estado fantástica la comida-

-Faltan minutos para las doce-comentó el rubio haciendo aparecer dos copas con whisky de fuego. Hicieron la cuenta regresiva y cuando las manecillas marcaron la medianoche brindaron.

-Feliz navidad, Hermione-le deseó Draco y de repente bajo el calido pino aparecieron dos obsequios. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al árbol y divisaron que los regalos eran para ellos. Draco tomó el suyo pero Hermione se lo quitó de las manos.

-No se por qué esta esto acá, pero no vas a abrirlo-declaró nerviosa pero el rubio tomó el regalo de ella y se lo ofreció. En su rostro había una tierna sonrisa que la invitaba a aceptar el presente así que, sin poder negarse, le entregó su regalo al rubio y aceptó el que él le daba.

Rasgaron los envoltorios al mismo tiempo y cada uno largó una exclamación de asombro. El muchacho tenía en sus manos una pluma con los colores de su casa y un grabado en plata que recitaba: "Para la única serpiente que me cae bien y amo". Y la castaña tenía los ojos llorosos y poseía en sus manos un colgante con forma de león que detrás decía: "Para la enemiga que logró enamorarme". El rubio guardó su preciado obsequió y le colocó el colgante a la chica. En su labor se había acercado tanto a la chica que al estar a solo centímetros no soportó más y le plantó un beso.

-He ansiado besarte por mucho tiempo-le susurró y al ver que la castaña se sonrojaba la cargó en sus brazos y le llevó hacía los almohadones junto al hogar. Se besaron por largó rato hasta que Hermione decidió hablar

-Muchas gracias, Draco, feliz navidad-agradeció la chica

-No me las des, yo te agradezco a ti por haber venido-negó feliz-Te amo-

La chica escucho esas palabras al ser susurradas a su oído y como una niña que recibe un juguete nuevo sonrió feliz mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil y lo besó.

-También te amo, Draco-le correspondió la chica y él comenzó a acariciarla y besarla más apasionadamente

El amor los controlaba, los besos, las caricias y el contacto de ambos quemaba como el fuego. Sabían que su amor rompía barreras y quebrantaba límites, pero nada les importaba, solo estar juntos, aunque sea hasta que la noche acabara. Ambos enemigos darían un paso hacia lo imposible. Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, un mago de sangre pura y una bruja hija de muggles, se fusionarían para jamás separarse. La noche era joven y ellos se amarían a pesar de todo. Eran adolescentes, se amaban, nada más les importaba, solo compartir la eternidad de sus vidas unidos. Porque del odio al amor siempre hubo un solo paso y ellos lo estaban dando.


End file.
